


Arthur Conan Doyle

by akumahoshi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi
Summary: It was a pleasure to be next to the sleepy Young Master and he would have never thought he would get a chance like this again. Purely cause the Earl insisted he stayed for the night even though Arthur only planned the visit to the manor to be short and simple.Phantomhive demanded that they shall sleep on the same bed again to embrace their precious time together. So, Arthur agreed.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Arthur Conan Doyle

The Earl's lashes shadow against his cheeks. Arthur couldn't help but continue to admire the cute face of Ciel Phantomhive. It wasn't the first time he got to stare at those baby pink cheeks and soft lips. If Arthur had to admit, it was a pleasure to be next to the sleepy Young Master and he would have never thought he would get a chance like this again. Purely cause the Earl insisted he stayed for the night even though Arthur only planned the visit to the manor to be short and simple. But there was more catching up to do and laughter that made time tick like it was eating sweets. The Young Master always put up a strong, mature front but when it came down to his demands, he was a stubborn child still. It was adorable and Arthur wasn't the type to be able to deny those big dolly blue eyes. Phantomhive demanded that they shall sleep on the same bed again to embrace their precious time together. So, Arthur agreed.

"Se-Sebas-!"  
Arthur furrows his eyebrows as his deep slumber was getting disturbed. The brunette slowly opens his eyes and is quickly surprise by the sight in front of him.  
The young Earl's thin legs spread apart as his tiny toes curled in pleasure. The Young Master's butler, Sebastian Michaelis, between those dainty milky thighs. Phantomhive's small hands cover his own mouth to stop his moans and whimpers. Sebastian's tongue laps at the younger's throbbing cock, slurping every drop that the nobleman could give. Full length easily in the butler's mouth as he services his master to satisfaction.  
Arthur always thought the Young Master was adorable and tiny but never in his imagination, he would've seen the Earl in this situation. But yet, the brunette couldn't deny how stunning the Young Master looked.  
"Oh, were we too loud?," the Earl's sapphire eyes glance at Arthur's honey color ones.  
The Earl always had a cunning smile when he stared at the physician as if the Earl knew that Arthur was a simple, humble soul. Easy to play with and easy to manipulate. Just with that certain smirk and Arthur would always be a blushing, hot mess. It wasn't something Arthur would admit nor did he realize that he would see the noble man, Ciel Phantomhive, so seductive and prettier than any women he's been with.  
The Earl's butler glances up at Arthur and his crimson eyes smile back as if it was an invitation, "My, my. What shall we do, Young Master?"  
The Earl averts his eyes to his butler and they're speaking to each other with just their glances. Their connection was deeper than anyone else and Arthur knew he couldn't compete with that. The physician deep in his thoughts and contemplating every move didn't realize how close the Earl was getting. Phantomhive uses his index finger and places it under Arthur's chin. The smaller man gently makes the brunette look at him. Not only was Arthur a simple man, he was a shy one too. His amber eyes look at the Young Master's and he quickly flusters into a blushing puddle.  
"I'm sorry! I-I'll leave immediately!," Arthur's cheeks are beet red and his eyes are wandering everywhere else but to the Young Master.  
The Earl chuckles and sits on his bottom. The butler seats himself behind his Young Master and chuckles along too. The smaller body leans against his servant's broad chest and now, they're both cunningly smirking at the humble soul.  
"We aren't asking you to leave," the Earl's voice is full of seduction, "We're asking you to stay."  
"It'll be our pleasure," the butler follows along as he leans down to peck the soft neck of the nobleman.  
The raven slithers his slender fingers up his Young Master's closed thighs. He teasingly spreads those creamy, markable thighs wider as the Earl tenses up from the soft touch. Higher and higher. The Earl's white gown just makes him seem ever tinier. How they tease Arthur and cover the part that he secretly wants to look at the most. Sebastian's gloved hands reach to those kissable inner thighs. The butler purposely shifts his hand underneath the pure white gown so the guest doesn't see. He uses his index finger and trails up his little Master's harden length. His Young Master squirms from the touch and arches his back, urging to get felt more. The raven smirks by the pleading reaction and continues to rim his finger over the tip that seeped of pre-cum. As he's doing so, his ruby eyes are staring at the welcome guest. Mr. Doyle is practically drooling over his Young Master without realizing it. Brown eyes wide open and lips parted as he was so eager to touch. There was no deny to the growing bugle against his cotton pants.  
The butler inches his fingers towards his Young Master's bony hips. Yes, the loose gown is rising. Just a bit more. Arthur's anticipating to see it. To see the most vulnerable part of the cute little nobleman. Just an inch more, please. As Arthur unconsciously leans in, the Earl holds his gown down to cover his most vulnerable part. The little Master teasingly chuckles and savors the disappointment on Arthur's face. The dark servant scoffs a laughter as the Earl uses his free hand to reach to his neck. The nobleman takes initiative and kisses his loyal butler. Tongues pressed against one another and they slurp up each other's tastes as if it's honey. Heavy panting and lips devouring the warmth of a human. The Earl whimpers a moan between their kiss and inches away. Their mixed saliva follows along and drools down the little one's chin.  
"Would you like to see?," the Earl glances back at the awed guest.  
Arthur swallows hard and softly nods his head.  
"Come closer," the Young Master gave a sly look.  
With no second thought, Arthur did as he was told. He crawled over and landed on his knees. He placed his hands on top of his knees, like a good little boy, patiently waiting for his next order.  
The Earl removed his hand from his covered gown, "Go ahead. Don't be shy."  
Arthur's hand hesitantly reaches towards the Young Master. He gently grips on the hem of the gown and slowly lifts the soft cloth. The tip of the Earl's cock is pooling with pre-cum. Its length is young and adorable. Pretty pink and flush red at the tip. The physician gulps his salvia as his thirst grew and he lowers his eyes. Lower and lower. The Earl knew. He widens his thin thighs and leans back into his faithful butler. Arthur swallows again as his eyes set on that sweet pinky hole. To his surprise, it's ready to go and twitching for something thick and hot. Slimy liquid drips from the entrance and Arthur can't help but feel his own cock throb to be inside of that warm hole.  
"It's embarrassing when you keep staring," The Young Master comments as he shyly glances away, "The moon won't wait all night."  
Using his tiny feet, the Earl presses against the writer's harden bugle. Arthur widens his eyes from the sudden touch and lets out a low groan. His shoulders shiver from just the touch as if he was a teenager going through his first time. The nobleman enjoys the reaction and teases more. He curls his toes against the tip of Arthur's cock and twirls his toe. The cotton pants quickly getting damp and Phantomhive could feel the growing vein. Arthur lets the richer man continue to tease him. His hand clutches the hem of that pure white gown and his eyebrows are furrow with pleasure. His eyes slowly glance up at the Earl again. How could a cute, little face like Phantomhive be such a sly, cunning man. Oh, how badly he wanted to be inside of the little one. Taste that porcelain skin that powdered with sugar.  
The Young Master stops his feet and spreads his legs, once more, "Sebastian."  
"Yes," his butler leans closer to the nobleman's face.  
"Show him how to do it," the Earl requested.  
"Yes, my lord."  
The dark butler quickly gives a sly smirk and places his hands on his Young Master's inner thighs. His gloved fingers glide upwards. Closer and closer. The nobleman tenses up from the touch and holds his breath in to keep in his voice. His fingers reach to that pink hole that ached for something larger.  
"I prepared the Young Master well," the husky voice of the butler gave shivers to Arthur.  
The loyal butler rims the wet muscle and the Earl's lips finally part to let out a soft cry, "It's the Young Master's favorite part."  
His gloved finger presses and widens the hole. The nobleman squirms against the servant and breaths in long.  
"St-Stop teasing," the Earl furrows his eyebrows and clenches his jaw.  
"Come," The butler's sharp red eyes charm the guest, "Immerse in please."  
It doesn't take Arthur anymore convincing than those words. Arthur pulls down his cotton pants and undergarments, his throbbing length glistened from his pre-cum. He softly grips on those soft, sweet thighs that he's been wanting to taste. The nobleman's smile begins to widen as he's been aching for something to fill his tight hole. Arthur pokes his cock at the entrance and Phantomhive mewls as his hips gently wiggles for the cock to already fuck him. Arthur's a respectable man though, unlike the Earl's demon butler who carelessly handles his owner's body whenever they did these sinful acts.  
Mr. Doyle is precise, after all he is a physician. He accurately pushes in the little one and savors every inch he felt. Phantomhive was so warm, not even that, he was so hot. It was amazing, Arthur thought. The Earl wraps his legs around Arthur's waist and pushes him in deeper. Phantomhive wants it all. Every inch he can get, he wants to feel full and unbearable. Arthur lets out a deeper moan as he's fully inside the smaller one. The writer's nails dig into the Earl's milky thighs and mark them bright red. He felt the nobleman's inside squeeze and begins the Earl rolling his hips. The Earl wants Arthur to feel every inch of him. Wants him to enjoy every moment because this could be the first and last time.  
Arthur can barely keep his timid facade as his eyebrows knit in pleasure. The Earl's voice slowly escapes from his throat as Arthur picks up the pace. Arthur's eyes are fix on the bouncing of the nobleman's young cock. The richer man's pre-cum staining his tiny belly. Every time the physician thrusts in, the little master breathes in hard and lets out a desirable moan. Arthur's hand unconsciously slides up the Earl's hips. The cotton gown still covering the top potion of Phantomhive's body. Arthur craved to see more. Arthur's thin fingers continue to glide upwards to inch the gown higher. Finally, the little Young Master's body was revealed. His chest is fine and small. His nipples are tad pink and kissable. The stick out as if they were so use to be playing with. Arthur thinks to himself, who? His eyes avert up to the devoted butler's eyes but to his surprise, the butler's crimson eyes were somewhere else. The faithful butler's cock is in his Young Master's tiny mouth. Stuff and pretty. Drool stains the bed sheets as the Earl's whimpers is muffle by the big length. The Earl's dainty hands are holding the base of his servant's cock and he's bobbing his head. The nobleman is gagging from the size but it doesn't matter, he's enjoying every taste from his obedient butler. Arthur couldn't help but get harder from the pleasing sight. What a combination to have. A rich nobleman and his hardworking butler doing such lustful acts. It's Romeo and Juliet.  
Arthur leans in towards the Earl's cute, little nipples. His lips wrap around the small thing and his tongue laps at the stud. The nobleman squirms from the sudden action and his voice are muffle by the butler's throbbing cock. Just like what the physician imagined, the younger one tastes so sweet. Just like any chocolate cake that the nobleman enjoys and serves. Arthur sucks harder and his free hand is flickering at the Earl's other nipple. Arthur fastens his hips and advances deeper into the rich man's hole. The bed frame is shaking and the floor is creaking. The smell of sex lingers in the room and nothing's heard but skin slapping against each other.  
The Earl is fill both ends and this is exactly what he wanted. He knew his annoying butler wanted this too. After all, his devoted butler enjoyed any moment that made his Master tremble. The difference in the men, who's pounding in him, makes the Earl feel unbearable. The humble physician was careful with every move. How the writer's tongue sweetly laps at the little nubs of the Earl. His thrusting is fast and reaches the spot that the Young Master loves. While so, his cunning butler harshly pounds into his mouth. Making his little Master taste every drop and every throbbing vein. His butler grips on his navy-blue locks and pushes as far as the nobleman's throat can take. It makes the Earl's dolly blue eyes watery and his salvia slicks the butler's cock as it drips down his baby pink cheeks.  
Phantomhive feels it. He's almost there. Just a few more thrusts and the taste of his servant's length. Arthur hits that deep spot once more while the Young Master's butler hits the back of his throat. The Earl is a spurting mess. His white fluids shoot upwards and land on his pale skin. His loud moan is cover but his body shakes uncontrollably. His eyebrows furrowed tight and his jaw slacks as his butler just continues to thrust. The Earl's thighs close tight around Arthur and the physician feels the little Master squeeze tight around his length. It's enough for Arthur to cum immediately. There's no choice but to shoot his load inside the richer man. The hot sensation makes the younger one tremble again and arch his back to the fullest. The dark butler holds the back of his Young Master's head and pounds a few more times. The raven wants to make sure his Master is satisfied and fill with semen. He cums in his owner's mouth and makes sure no drops get left behind. The Earl tightly holds onto his servant's pants and tightly shuts his eyes from the spurt. Once again, the Young Master shivers from the sensation and loudly whimpers as the butler removes his cock. The Earl's body goes limp and Arthur is able to pull out.  
The butler was truly a dedicated man, he softly brushes the younger one's hair out of his sweaty forehead. Even though Arthur couldn't see it, but he knew, the devoted butler sweetly smiles at his Young Master as his owner tiredly, with half lid eyes, stare up at him. With no words spoken, the butler picks up the smaller one in bridal style and gets off the bed. The Earl cuddles against the lean chest as if it was his safe place.  
The Young Master averts his eyes to the writer, "It was a great time together, Mr. Doyle."  
"I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did," the Earl smiles.  
And there it is, that smile that makes Arthur into a blushing mess, "Ah! I-It was good!"  
Arthur's cheeks are beet red, realizing he just did all those sinful acts with such a high nobleman. Now, he couldn't even look at the pretty nobleman in the eyes.  
"Maybe your next story will be an erotic one," the Earl teasingly chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a small thought I had & it became a drabble I had to write


End file.
